Fire & Ice
by sweek539
Summary: For years, Bella and Edward have been "just friends". What happens when their hidden emotions get the better of them? Will their friendship blossom into something new? Or will Edward be unable to look beyond their past to a new, exciting future? AH


**A:N// I own absolutely nothing Twilight related; SM is the lucky woman who gets to claim all of that. I just like to take her characters, and play around with them.**

**This story started as a birthday present for the wonderful Ninapolitan, and at her request has been finished with some lemony goodness.**

**For those of you who haven't heard, I'm joining the lovely ladies of the fandom in an auction for Alex's Lemonade Stand. All the information is posted on the website thefandomgivesback(dot)com. It's an amazing charity, and I can't wait to see what the fandom can do when we band together! Go and support your favorite authors!**

**Anyways, on with the smut. xoxo**

~*~

One Week.

Seven Days.

One hundred and sixty-eight hours.

For ten thousand, and eighty minutes I had been terrified of seeing Edward Cullen's face. Terrified, yet unmistakably eager to feel his presence once again at my side.

For an entire week I had pondered over the change in my life only a mere second had caused. A moment of complete honesty and pure bliss had sent my world into a whirlwind of suffocating worry and emotion.

One moment of forgetting the past and living in the present… of allowing my shield to be lowered and just follow my gut instinct. The memory had haunted me every second of my life.

Standing in my doorway, the end of a great tradition between two friends… saying goodnight to Edward after yet another movie night. He paused for just a second, his fingertips resting on my bare skin just a moment too long. I acted without a second thought. My mind went blissfully blank as I rolled onto my toes and placed a feathery kiss to his lips. It seemed to last an eternity. His hand slipped from my shoulder to my lower back, pulling me closer as his lips hesitantly moved against mine.

For two whole minutes I experienced nirvana.

For the five days that followed, I experienced overwhelming doubt. For five, long days I heard not a word from Edward Cullen. Not a text, not a phone call… nothing.

Had I made the biggest mistake of my young life? Had I crossed a line that might have ruined one of the best friendships I'd ever known? The ever-growing silence between us was slowly tearing me apart. Every free moment was spent analyzing my split-second decision.

Finally, on Wednesday, I received a text message from my illusive friend. The three simple words and their ambiguity left me dumbfounded. Nothing was mentioned about the kiss. There was no anger in his words, or even happiness.

It was simple. _See you Friday. _

So here I sat on Friday evening. Awaiting the unknown in my customary pajamas with a bag of popcorn. Despite the noise of the television, I could clearly hear the ticks of the clock above the stove counting down the seconds to his arrival.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

Three gentle raps against my front door rang through the apartment and I jumped from the couch. I threw open the door to see Edward's tall frame propped against the doorsill, the corner of his lips pulled into a lopsided grin. I sighed softly, feeling a great wave of relief in his presence. An entire weeks' worth of worry seemed to slip off my shoulders at the sight of him here, smiling warmly at me.

I watched his face hungrily as his eyes raked my body, taking in my 'new' pajamas. The old, ragged jersey I had stolen from him years ago almost completely hid the soft cotton of my blue shorts, and I saw a glimmer of appreciation in his green eyes. A flush of emotion raced through my veins when he once again met my gaze and licked his lips slowly.

"Hey," he finally whispered, pulling me lazily into a one-armed hug before leading me back into the apartment. "Have a good week?"

I shrugged and made a non-committal groan, afraid that if I tried to speak it would just come out a girly squeak. He chuckled softly in my ear and pulled me into the living room, still nestling me under his arm against his warm chest. My muscles continued to ease under his touch, my mind cloudy with the intoxication of his scent.

"I brought a new one tonight."

He held a movie up to my eye level, and I groaned.

"Are you serious, Edward? Not another Angelina movie," I whined, rolling my eyes.

In the past month I had been forced to watch movies starring Angelina Jolie and all her goddess-like goodness. It never did much for the self-esteem to see the picture of perfection on the screen.

"You'll like it," he promised before pushing me towards the couch so he could put the movie in. I mumbled angrily under my breath as I flopped down on the couch. _Perfect. How do I seduce a man who's watching Mr. & Mrs. Smith? _

The beginning credits had just started rolling when Edward flipped off the lights and sat beside me on the couch. There was a moment's hesitation where his deep, green eyes studied my face, his body poised to move if any doubt shone through my features.

I felt a coy smile tug at my lips and I leaned closer to his body. "You okay?" I whispered, placing my hand gently on his own. _Please, God, don't let this be weird. Don't let him be freaked out! _He continued to stare at me, his eyes a pool of emotions that changed with every blink.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, Edward smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his embrace, resting my head against his hard chest with a sigh.

"Perfect," he replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

We fell into a comfortable silence, allowing ourselves to get lost in the world of make-believe once again. My heart pounded against my chest in anticipation. Every inch of my body was crying out for his touch, silently begging him to take his ministrations away from our entwined fingers and move them around my body.

_Maybe he doesn't want to. Maybe he's quite content with this 'almost friendly' position, and doesn't want to take things any further. _

I stewed over that thought for a long time. I wondered if I would be ok if Edward didn't want to take things between us any further than friendship. I wondered if I could handle things if they went back to normal, as if last weekend never happened. I couldn't find an answer.

Edward's fingers tightened around mine, pulling me from my silent debate just in time to see the passionate scene on the television. I could feel Edward's heart beating against my back as the scene continued, his breaths fanning against my ear in short, shallow bursts.

I watched the screen, but my entire body was focused on Edward's movements below me. The way his stomach rippled against my low back with each breath sent tremors of pleasure down my spine. I shifted unconsciously, pulling my hips back against his body. Just as I was about to close my eyes and enjoy the simple ecstasy of being so close to him, a purely sinful moan left his lips.

He applied the smallest amount of pressure to my back and I leaned forward, pulling my legs to my side so I could face him. Gentle splotches of red were just barely visible in the glow of the television screen. I watched, confused, as he fumbled forward to grab my glass of pop off the coffee table. He took three great swigs of the brown liquid and pulled an ice cube into his mouth to crunch loudly.

"Edward?" My voice was feeble as self-doubt started to rush through my system.

He didn't meet my gaze for a moment. He chewed the ice loudly, his eyes dancing around the room rapidly. I waited until he had pulled another bit of ice from the cup before I spoke again.

"Edward," I started, pushing myself closer to him and laying a hand nervously on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Please talk to me."

His shoulders moved under my fingertips in a slow, rhythmic motion. His breathing was falling into a more even, controlled pace but I could still feel the tension radiating from his body.

He slowly turned his head to meet my gaze. He let out one slow, deep breath before lifting his hand to my cheek. His fingertips danced across my skin, the pad of his thumb gently caressing my bottom lip. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Nothing is wrong, love," he whispered. "Absolutely nothing."

I felt him shift closer, pulling my face closer to his own. His hot breath fanned against my lips, the heat of him reaching my mouth a split second before he placed a gentle peck to my lips. He nuzzled his nose softly against mine before kissing me again, letting his lips linger.

"This moment is absolutely perfect." His words made my body tremble.

A gentle moan escaped my lips as I pushed myself forward; pulling his lips to crash against my own once more. A trail of fire swept across my arms and back as he ran his fingers greedily across my body. He pulled me closer, his lips working in perfect unison against me. I pulled my left leg around his waist and settled my bottom against his growing erection.

He groaned loudly, letting his head fall back against the armrest of the couch. We moved together, his hips pushing against mine, his hands greedily kneading the skin of my low back and behind before finally gripping my waist to create the friction he desired. I leaned forward, rolling my hips against him and nipped softly at the bare skin of his neck.

"Jesus," he hissed, his whole body arching off the couch into my touch. "You're fucking killing me, Bella."

He ran his tongue against my flushed skin, the last remaining bit of ice melting against my neck. A cold chill slipped down my spin, making my body rock against his.

I swiveled my hips and gave his hair a forceful tug, eliciting another groan of pleasure from his lips. I could already feel the wetness between my legs. The growing tightness in my stomach escalated with every whimper, every plea that slipped from this beautiful man's lips.

Running my tongue across his skin, I pulled my lips to his ear and gently bit down on the tender flesh. I barely registered the bunching of his muscles under my touch before I was pushed across the couch. His body crashed into mine a split second after I hit the cushion.

"You're a tease." His voice was rough, scratchy against my neck. He sucked at my skin, pulling the flesh between his teeth before running a long line from earlobe to collar bone. A shiver of pleasure ripped through my body at the rawness of his voice. In that moment, he was no longer sweet, caring Edward.

He was a man that was consumed with lust and passion. I felt my body quiver as the realization hit me.

_I did this to him! _

"You know I hate being teased, Bella," he whispered against my breasts as his fingertips pushed the fabric of my jersey up my body. His fingers ghosted back down my stomach, playing softly against my bare skin. My body tingled against his touch, every movement making me shiver in anticipation.

"Do you know what I do to women who tease me, Bella?"

His hand slipped below the elastic of my shorts, gently teasing the soft skin of my thighs with his soft touch. I whimpered softly when his knuckle grazed my folds. I felt him smile into my stomach before running his tongue around my belly button. His finger moved slowly towards my core in slow, lazy circles, and I felt like my whole body would burst into flames.

"Do you, Bella?"

My breathing was coming out in sharp gasps as the anticipation neared boiling point. I arched my back against his hand, silently begging him to touch me, to feel what he was doing to me.

"N-No," I stuttered.

His fingertip grazed my clit, sending my body into convulsions at the sweet sensation. He swirled softly against my opening for a moment before slowly pushing his long finger inside me.

"I make them cum even harder."

_Sweet mother of God! _I ground my teeth together to keep to my scream inside. He moved slowly, his fingertips curling into my body as his thumb made lazy circles against my clit.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so wet. What's got you so turned on?"

He pushed another finger inside me, pulling a guttural moan from my lips. I arched against him, pulling him deeper inside me with each of his gentle movements.

"Tell me, love. Why are you so wet?"

A blissful fog was overpowering my brain. Everything was heightened; the rough texture of his velvet voice; the scratches the stubble of his chin was leaving against my stomach. It was all too much. I was on sensory overload. I could feel the tight ball in my stomach about to explode.

"Y-You, Edward. You've always done this to me," I whispered, my voice feathery light compared to his gravely tone. I bucked my hips against him, unable to hold my instincts at bay anymore. He was breathing heavily against my skin, alternating between soft, teasing licks and rough, forceful bites. I felt my body start to release.

"I'm going to do this to you every night," he said, rubbing his thumb across my clit again. "Every single night from now on I'm going to make you scream, make you cum."

I moaned loudly, his promise of the future pushing me over the edge. Wave after glorious wave of pleasure ripped through my body, and my muscles quivered. Edward continued to move inside me, riding out my orgasm with his sweet motions while placing feathery kisses to my stomach.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he brushed a line of wetness up my stomach to the valley between my breasts with his tongue. "I've dreamt about this for years, Bella. Wondered what it would feel like to be inside of you."

I whimpered softly as he removed his fingers from my body, immediately aching against the loss. A tingly trail traveled along my skin in the wake of his movements, building in intensity until it felt like fire against my bare breasts. He kneaded my soft skin between his slightly-calloused fingertips and ran his tongue softly against the flesh.

"I-I've wanted it, too," I admitted, my voice coming out in barely more than a whisper. "Prayed for it."

He pulled my taut nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive flesh pulling a loud moan from my lips. My eyes slid closed; my entire body humming against the warmth of his mouth. Never, in all of my fantasies, could I have imagined having Edward's lips on my body would feel like that; a combination of fire and ice. The way his tongue sent shivers through my body, making my heart stop with the intensity only to be consumed by a blinding, ferocious fire of lust and passion.

A new arousal started pumping through my veins at his touch, and my body moved on instinct once again. Pushing against his shoulders, I moved him until his back rested against the armrest and I was able to straddle his hips. Our lips crashed together and my fingertips wove into the hair at the base of his head. A quiet moan reverberated against my mouth when I slipped my tongue past my lips and softly traced his plump bottom lip. His soft tongue danced across mine once… twice, a delicate dance with no hesitancy or mistakes.

It was perfection. A delicious and delicate mixture of sultry sweetness overpowering the slightest twinge of biting saltiness. In that moment, I couldn't fathom living another second without that taste; the taste that was pure Edward. We stayed like that for quite some time: Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly against his chest so that I could feel his heartbeat against my own.

"Edward," I whispered against his lips, tugging gently at his hair. "If you don't fuck me soon, I might scream."

He chuckled softly into my shoulder. "Oh, baby, you're going to scream no matter what."

Edward made quick work of sliding my jersey over my arms and flinging it across the room. His fingertips ghosted down my bare back to rest on my bottom while he stared at my naked breasts with a look bordering on reverence. I could feel his hard cock pressing against me through his sweat pants, and swiveled my hips slightly.

"Jesus," he hissed, his face falling between my breasts to suck the sensitive skin between his teeth.

"Come on, _baby_," I teased, nipping at his ear lobe. "Make me scream."

His hips bucked against me, sending another wave of pleasure through my body as his cock rubbed against me. I felt him smile into my flesh, and he rubbed against me again. Teasing me with the touch he knew I craved. His grip on my body kept me from moving; held me prisoner while he moved against my wet pussy. It was too much. I couldn't take this sweet torture another minute.

_This man is going to kill me!_

My hands traced the contours of his body. The gentle ridges between the muscles of his shoulders. The firm mounds of his pecs. The repetitive dips of his abdomen. Edward Cullen was sexual perfection.

I felt his breathing hitch when I hooked my fingers in the elastic of his sweatpants. His head lolled back, his dark, half-closed eyes meeting my gaze.

"May I?" _I need to feel you._

He growled in agreement, lifting his hips from the couch and allowing me to push his clothing away. His eyes followed the movement of my hands, his lips falling open when I took his length in my grasp. I moved in a slow, torturous pace, occasionally running my thumb across his sensitive head. His body twitched under mine, his hips bucking into my hands, and his head thrashed from side to side as I continued my movements.

"Oh my God, Bella, that feels so fucking good," he mumbled, his hands traveling the length of my arms repeatedly.

His breathing increased and quickly turned into whimpers and moans as he neared his climax. I watched, spellbound, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, my own arousal escalating at the knowledge that I could bring such pleasure. My name floated from his beautiful lips over and over again, sounding as though they were being drug from the pit of his stomach.

"Bella," he whispered, his fingertips suddenly encircling my wrists. His eyes were open now, boring into mine with a fiery intensity that took my breath away. "I want to be inside you. Please."

His plea left me speechless. I simply nodded and rose from the couch to stand in front of him. Edward smiled crookedly up at me before leaning forward and hooking his thumbs in the top of my shorts. His hands caressed the soft skin of my thighs and calves as he slowly pulled the fabric down my body, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. A soft purr escaped my lips at the tenderness of his touch; a tenderness that seemed to be in direct contrast to the animalistic fervor shining in his eyes.

"These are some naughty panties, Bella," he whispered, leaning forward to place an open mouth kiss against my hipbone. He rolled the black lace between his fingers, following the line of fabric across my waist until it dipped just above my ass. "Fuck me panties."

_Fuck. Me. Now. _My body trembled as he slid my panties to the floor as well.

"You're fucking gorgeous," he whispered before pulling me back onto his lap. Edward's lips crashed against mine, his tongue sliding across my bottom lip with a moan. I felt his hands ghost down my body, caressing my lower back and hips before sliding off my thighs. "If this is too fast, Bella, tell me now."

The tip of his cock twitched against my center and I moaned earnestly. "God, Edward, I need you. I've needed you for a long time. Please."

His grip tightened against my hips and he slowly pushed my hips down. Inch by glorious fucking inch, he filled me, pushing further into me than any other man. My walls stretched uncomfortably, and my head fell forward to rest against his forehead. He hissed against my lips, his fingertips pinching into my skin almost painfully.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned when my bottom hit his thighs.

My erratic gasps for air mixed with his frenzied breathing, filling the silent room as though we were screaming. The uncomfortable fire surrounding his large member was slowly ebbing. My skin tingled under his fingertips as he rubbed my lower back and bottom, the knot in my stomach contracting. My chest rose and fell quickly, my taut nipples brushing against the soft cotton of his t-shirt. Edward's lips once again met mine, the tenderness in his kiss overpowering. Without a word, he told me everything.

His affection for me.

His need for my love.

His willingness to stop if I so chose.

After a few moments of enjoying the simple pleasure of being joined together so intimately, my body's natural instincts took control. My hips rocked against him, and both of us moaned in pleasure.

"You feel so fucking good, Bella. Please don't stop."

Pulling myself up so that only a mere inch of his cock was sheathed by my body; I braced myself against his chest and let him fill me once again. We moved in unison, his hips meeting mine with slow, deliberate thrusts that ripped pleasurable sighs from his lips. His tongue ran across my flushed skin, my back arching into his mouth. I kept my movements slow, deliberate, wanting to prolong the ecstasy as long as possible.

"Bella, baby," he mumbled. His hands roamed my back to my shoulders and he pulled me more forcefully against him. "Please. I can't handle this torture."

I gasped loudly at the sound of his pleas. The overwhelming desperation in his voice cast a haze of lust over my world, and my inhibitions were forgotten. Gripping the couch above his shoulders, I worked my hips against him, bouncing again and again in a fast, frantic tempo.

No man had ever made me feel this good. Edward played my body like a musician, his body strumming the chords of euphoria expertly. His lips continued to move against my skin, mumbling words of pleasure as he sucked against my breasts. I got lost in the moment; the feeling of Edward's hard cock sliding in and out of me; the way my body nearly exploded when his teeth nipped at my tender nipples.

A resounding crack filled my ears a split second before I felt the pain from his hand making contact with my ass. I gasped in shock at the dominating shift in Edward's behavior. He pulled my body closer, grunting as he lifted his hips to forcefully slam into mine.

"Oh my God," I panted as my body reached the precarious cliff side. "You feel so amazing, Edward. So fucking good."

He smacked me again, eliciting a growl of pleasure from my lips as I bounced against his cock. The tension in my stomach was reaching dangerous intensity. I was so very close.

"Let me feel you cum, Bella," he whispered before smothering my lips with his.

My body arched away from his kiss when he ran his thumb expertly against my clit and ignited the blissful explosion in my body. I screamed in pleasure and found my fingers tugging at his coppery hair. My walls contracted violently against his member, pulling him tumbling over the cliff-side mere seconds after me.

He cried out with his release, his arms pulling me tightly against his trembling chest. The room was silent apart from our labored breathing as our bodies recovered from our blissful orgasms. We remained like that for an unknown time…

Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours even.

Our bodies united, our arms desperately clinging to the other. I slowly opened my eyes, shy for the first time since Edward first kissed me. I met his gaze, and felt my cheeks flush at the emotion behind his green eyes. The bliss laced with passion in his stare eased the tension in my heart, reminding me that this wasn't a random night of sex.

Edward wanted me. His promise from earlier echoed in my mind and brought a smile to my lips. As he lifted our joined bodies from the couch and moved toward the bedroom, I giggled at the overwhelming truth to his words. Amazingly, I could feel him getting hard once again with each movement of his hips against my body.

"_Every single night from now on I'm going to make you scream, make you cum."_

_And, from the feel of it, multiple times a night._

**A:N// So what did you guys think? I'd love to hear from you. Another reminder: check out thefandomgivesback(dot)com There's SO MUCH up for grabs, and the money goes to a fantastic cause.**


End file.
